


Take Me To The Other Side

by Cassicio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Kissing, One Shot, Songfic, canon doesn't really play a role here exactly so... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/pseuds/Cassicio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia go clubbing to relax after midterms and make a realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on this prompt by 'allyricas' on tumblr: 
> 
> _imagine Lydia and Allison out a club, drinking and dancing_  
>  _and then the Other Side by Jason Derulo comes on and both girls realize they definitely are not just friends anymore…_

“We should go out.”

Allison twisted around in her desk chair, raising an eyebrow at her roommate. “We should?”

“Yes, midterms have ended and we haven’t celebrated. I want to drink and dance. Let’s go to Rumor.”

Looking back at the paper she was working on, she pursed her lips. “Okay.”

“Good. Now first things first, outfits.”

Smiling with slight exasperation at her best friend of nearly seven years now, the brunette stood up. “Okay, but you’re letting me wear pants.”

* * *

 

Lydia really had let Allison wear pants this time, even if it was reluctantly (“Only because they’ll protect those unfortunately impressive bruises from that vampire this weekend.”). The hunter was seated on a stool, leaning back against the bar, one black jean clad leg crossed over the other, foot bouncing along to the beat of some unknown mix that was pulsing through the entire club. They’d been there for about an hour at this point and made their way through two shots and a mixer each, so Allison was feeling a warm buzz settle in, helping her relax. Lydia had wandered off to the bathroom to check her make up, despite Allison’s protests that it was already flawless, as always.

Sipping a glass of water slowly, the brunette glanced around the space, watching couples grind together on the floor. One pair she recognized as the nauseatingly sweet couple from her Criminal Justice class. Lydia had met them once and instantly murmured to Allison that they were just like Scott and her when they’d first gotten together. The taller girl had smiled at that and given a small shrug. (“Well, here’s to hoping they’re not an ill-fated hunter and werewolf pair, maybe they’ll stay together instead of settling as friends.”). As far as first love’s go, Allison definitely couldn’t complain and wouldn’t want to, but she was happy being firmly in friendship territory with her ex-boyfriend now. Besides, Kira and Scott had a good thing going for them back in Beacon Hills.

“This reminds me of my first party with you in attendance.” Allison twisted her head to look at the strawberry blonde who had materialized beside her. Lydia was watching the pair out on the dance floor. “Here’s to hoping she won’t end up being abandoned because her boyfriend wants to go howl at the moon.”

Laughing quietly, Allison nodded. “I think they’ll be fine.” Just then the music changed and she could see Lydia straighten up, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

 

_In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you_

“Mm, I love this song. Dance with me.” The demand was met with a willing nod from Allison, letting her determined roommate drag her out onto the floor.

 

_When we were chillin'  
Smiling in the photo booth_

Once they’d reached an open space on the floor, the beat could be felt thrumming through the floor, steadily growing in tempo. Lydia twirled under Allison’s arm, before beginning to move easily with the rhythm, making the taller girl grin and hurry to match.

 

_But we got closer (Yeah)_   
_Till you were eating off my spoon_   
_And coming over_   
_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_   
_Disturb the peace_   
_Find your hands all over me_   
_And then you bite your lip_   
_Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

They started with a steady distance between them, but as if the lyrics were speaking for their bodies, they steadily got closer. Allison’s hands settled themselves on Lydia’s hips without much thought, just as pale fingers came to rest lightly on her shoulders. Even more than their bodies though, the song was drawing out feelings between both of them that had honestly been growing for years now; feelings both girls’ had acknowledged at one time or another, but never really been able to act on.

Deep brown eyes were locked firmly on hazel-green, open and searching at the same time. They’d come so far from that party Lydia had mentioned. Developed from a snarky friendship born of convenience into a serious bond that had helped both of them through the worst moments in their lives. And now? Maybe they were ready to take another step forward, if Lydia’s coy smile and lyrics mimicking lip bite were anything to go by.

 

_Tonight, take me to the other side_   
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_   
_Just take me to the other side_   
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_   
_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_   
_If we walk down this road_   
_We'll be lovers for sure_   
_So tonight kiss me like its do or die_   
_And take me to the other side_

Allison had only been subconsciously aware of the distance closing even further between them, until there were only inches separating their faces. Lydia’s arms were wrapped around her neck now, fingers toying softly with her hair, before threading into it and taking a firm grip. The brunette’s eyes dropped to gloss coated lips, and she slowly ran a tongue along her own. She wanted to lean in, to close the distance between them and finally know what it was like to kiss Lydia Martin.

Before she could act on the impulse, the shorter girl was turning in her arms and pressing her back firmly against Allison’s front. Despite the sudden change of events, she followed the movement, smoothly wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist and holding her close.

 

_This could be perfect (yeah)_   
_But we won't know unless we try (Try)_   
_I know you're nervous_   
_So just sit back and let me drive_   
_Tonight well just get drunk_   
_Disturb the peace_   
_Find your hands all over me_   
_And then you bite your lip_   
_Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

While Lydia had been taking the lead up until that point, the change in position gave Allison more power to direct both of their movements. She kept them pressed together from hips to chest, making sure they kept time with the beat, even as it changed at different points in the song.

 

_Tonight, take me to the other side_   
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_   
_Just take me to the other side_   
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_   
_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_   
_If we walk down this road_   
_We'll be lovers for sure_   
_So tonight kiss me like its do or die_   
_And take me to the other side_

This shift also allowed Allison access to the bare skin of Lydia’s shoulders, and she silently thanked the other girl for choosing a strapless dress that night. Bringing one hand up, she brushed long copper curls out of the way and leaned in to press her lips to a pale shoulder, Lydia’s customary three inch heels placing her at the perfect height for the action. She felt, rather than heard, a hum of approval vibrate in her roommate’s throat and it made the corners of Allison’s mouth curve up, and she grew braver, trailing the kisses up Lydia’s neck slowly.

 

_(Woah)  
_ _Kiss me like its do or die  
_ _And take me to the other side  
_ _Tonight we'll just get drunk  
_ _Disturb the peace  
_ _Let your love crash into me  
_ _And then you bite your lip  
_ _Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

_Tonight, take me to the other side  
_ _Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
_ _Just take me to the other side  
_ _I see that sexy look in your eyes  
_ _And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
_ _If we walk down this road  
_ _We'll be lovers for sure  
_ _So tonight kiss me like its do or die  
_ _And take me to the other side_

They continued to dance, oblivious to anything happening around them, lost in a singular moment that could just be about them. There were no supernatural happenings, no boyfriends or exes or distractions. All course work was forgotten. They didn’t notice the adorable couple (dubbed Scott and Allison 2.0 by Lydia, despite knowing their names) catch sight of them and smile, or even the fact that a few guys were staring openly at them (only to get wacked upside the head by the girls they had come to the club with). No, time seemed suspended for the brunette and her dance partner.

 

_(Woah)  
_ _Take me to the other side_

_(Woah)  
_ _And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)  
_ _Kiss me like its do or die_

_(Woah)  
_ _And take me to the other side_

Time started again as the song ended, with Lydia turning back around to face Allison and having the taller girl pull her into a long, slow lip lock, one arm still wrapped around the other girl’s waist and the other cupping her jaw.

“Finally,” Lydia said, when they were forced to pull apart in search of oxygen. Allison could tell she was aiming for the word to sound matter of fact, but the breathless quality in the girl’s voice gave her away. All the hunter could do was grin, dimples coming out in full effect, before pulling Lydia in for a second kiss, not caring that they were stood in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by other people. They’d reached the other side of the line they were tiptoeing between friends and more, and Allison was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this was my take on the situation. I hope I did the prompt at least some justice in the eyes of my dear prompt giver.
> 
> Feedback would be wonderful. (This is my first time writing an Allydia fic, so any and all constructive critiques are welcomed and encouraged)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Cass


End file.
